American Tragedy
by AwokenMonster
Summary: Test Subject AU. The Crimson Cove Correctional Centre is the only prison in the US to have a Department for Experimental Sciences and Test Subjects where the worst of the worst criminals reside as test subjects. Doctor Murillo recently transferred to become the prison's new psychiatrist. All is well until Danny meets some of the older residents. Danny/Johnny 3 Tears.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I have a few things to say. First off, I HATE the summary but I'll fix it later. Second off, this is a PROLOGUE which means it'll take a looong time before I post chapter 1 because I haven't written it yet but I thought I'd post the prologue to motivate you all to continue to add OCs to my story. So far I've received 13 OCs and this prologue will feature a few of them already. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Pitter-patter on the greasy concrete floor, breath laboured as she dashed through the corridor, notebook tucked in her arms. She just finished her session with Nefaria – a young, blind, modified female test subject on Floor 4. The poor woman finally had something going for her, however small it may be. Ever since they injected her with the serum, she'd been able to 'see'.

Not literally but doctor Black had been investigating the mental bond between twins. Don't ask how the grump did it but he managed to create a serum to strengthen that bond and gave it to Nefaria, the youngest of a pair of female twins. Her modification expressed itself through telepathy with her sister so now our dear blind Nefaria could read the mind of her twin sister, Venomera. Venomera would describe the scenery in front of her in thoughts to make sure her sister could _see it_. Dr. Diamond wasn't sure if that was a positive thing yet. After all, her twin sister was the reason Nefaria was locked away in a facility like this. The reason both of them were sentenced to _Test Subject_.

Venomera, during multiple crimes, had told her sister lies about what was going on and took advantage of her loss of sight with it. It was a toxic relationship with a more dominant sister taking control which was probably the reason Venomera got the adaptation to the chemicals.

BUT.

Nefaria was doing well and that was all that mattered to doctor Diamond. Now she raced through the hallway in search of her boss. She was certain Martin said he spotted him on floor 5 but unfortunately, floor 5 was the largest storey so he could've gotten far by the time she reached it. Maybe she should've asked Martin to be more precise. Oh well, at least floor 5 was pleasantly quiet, a nice contrast to the noisy scoundrels from floor 3. Just thinking about those loudmouths made her skin crawl. They just _loved_ being the loudest in the entire department. God, especially-THERE!

"Doctor Cain!" Airia called out, drawing the attention of a few curious Test Subjects in their cells siding the corridors but none of them said a word. There was a dark glare from Subject 22 – Adam "Dark Soul" Alma. Now that man was wicked. He gave her the chills. She never looked him in the eye.

She was told not to since the convicted serial killer was very very fond of eyes. Especially in a jar.

At the end of the hallway, nearing the stairs stood doctor Cain, the head of the Department for Experimental Sciences and Test Subjects. He pivoted to see who called for him and smiled as Airia skidded to a halt in front of him.

She leaned on her knees heavily, panting and slightly dizzy from the physical effort it took to get there. "I-I…"

"Easy, doctor Diamond. I don't want to have to send you to the infirmary", the boss chuckled kindly.

Thank you but no thank you. The infirmary was doctor Delmare's domain. That man, however kind he may seem, had always been a little peculiar and frankly, a bit creepy as well. No man was ever THAT lenient and willing to take on any task. Plus he was just so damn jumpy and nervous all the time. What the hell was he hiding? Maybe he was just REALLY fond of coffee?

"Doctor Diamond?"

Airia looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh yes, sir! I was just wondering. I finally got to take a look at the file you sent me of my new colleague? Doctor Murillo?"

Dr. Cain hummed. "Yes, our new psychiatrist. What about him?"

"Is that uh- Daniel Murillo?" the young woman asked, tucking a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Yes, doctor Danny Murillo. Are you familiar with his work?"

"More like, his life", she replied. "I went to medical school with Danny. I saw him last year but I had no idea he had plans on joining us here."

"He only recently asked to transfer to the 4C. His references were very promising", dr. Cain thought aloud.

The 4C prison as the public called it. The Crimson Cove Correctional Center. A well-known and highly secured prison near the border of the US. The only prison in the country to have a department for test subjects. Needless to say, all death penalties in the country were sent here to remain as test subjects. In the last few years the Department of Experimental Sciences and Test Subjects had doubled in space and resources to accommodate to the subjects' needs. Only a small part was left for the inmates sentenced to a temporary stay.

"He is a very, very fine doctor, sir. Professionally speaking of course", she smiled awkwardly, earning an all-knowing look. "I understand. Back in my days in the psychology staff, I was Danny's supervisor during his internship."

"Danny was an intern here?"

"Yes, quite a long time ago."

Back in the days when Danny and Airia were still in medical school, doctor Cain was a respected psychiatrist working hard so he may one day take over the department from his father, Cain senior. Now he finally had the position he'd been working for all his career. "Danny's arrival is set for Friday. I thought it would be in his best interest to let the information and events sink in after his first day. Especially since some of these subjects can be quite a handful."

A loud bang reverberated through the cells. Doctor Cain peeked through the tiny window of the massive steel door. "Keep it down, Miss Jackson."

There was no reply but dr. Diamond was sure the subject was glaring at her boss with enough hatred for two.

"Definitley sir. The first few times can be very heavy, especially getting to know these poor residents."

"Airia, plea-…"

"Poor _residents_ ", she repeated more sternly. It was hard to call them a "test subject" sometimes. No one ever asked to be tested on so severely but it was their punishment for the crimes they had committed. At least it wasn't the death penalty? And it was in the name of science! That made up for it, right? No?

"Anyway, there will be a brief introduction and tour of the department but then I'll have to get going. I've got too much work to do to guide Danny through his routine the entire day but I trust you will assist him, should he have any questions?" dr. Cain requested.

There was a low rumbling in one of the cells but they paid no attention to it.

"You can count on me, sir!" dr. Diamond smiled.

"Thank you, doctor. I'd like for us both to monitor his first session with a patient to see how he interacts with them and guide him to avoid certain topics. I'll have mr. Theil and miss Wilma on duty to keep him safe should anything happen", he thought aloud. Martin Theil was our oldest warden, not in age but in experience. He'd been here since he graduated and knew every nook and cranny of the place by heart.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, which subjects will you assign Danny to?"

Doctor Cain glanced sideways at cell number 3. "He's taking over doctor Michael's patients."

"Makayla's? But sir, you know they drove her to… the incident", Diamond expressed her worry but Cain sighed. "They're not animals, Airia and I'm sure dr. Murillo will be more than capable to handle himself with _them_."

He gestured to the cells surrounding them. Especially Subject 3 and 4. Those two were awful when they were together. Same for Subject 1 and 5 – Trickster and Miss Jackson. Their cells were separated for a reason.

"If you say so, sir", Diamond sighed, checking the clock on the wall and gasping. "I'm late for my appointment with Venomera!"

Not that she'd realize her doctor was late. These subjects had no idea what time it was or what date and day. She thanked her boss for his time and ran off towards the stairs behind him. Cain shook his head amused and followed, letting his footsteps die down on the heavy concrete.

Inside cell number 3 a man tapped a small rock against the ground, mimicking the soft noises of the doctor's feet until they faded into nothingness. His back against the wall opposite of the steel door. He lifted his head, face damp from breathing against the mask he wore. He blinked, looking at the ray of light from the hallway, coming through the tiny rectangular window of his door.

He could see the cell across from his. Cell number 4. "Did you hear that, Charlie?"

His voice was a low rumble, slightly hoarse.

There was no movement in the cell across from him but Subject 3 knew his friend was listening. He grinned, a strained movement for the skin around his mouth and pressed tightly against the mask. "We're gonna get some fresh meat around here."

There was a light shuffle of fabrics before the familiar sunglasses appeared in the window of cell 4. The Subject was grinning behind the cloth he wore to protect his mouth and nose. He tipped his glasses down to reveal his stark white eyes. "Doctor Danny Murillo won't know what hits him."

* * *

 **Please Review, they are our heavy fuel!**

 **OCs featured or mentioned in this chapter;**

 **\- Doctor Airia Diamond (by AiriaMurillo)**  
 **\- Doctor Breccan Cain (by AwokenMonster)**  
 **\- Warden Martin Theil (by HUshipper)**  
 **\- Doctor Keith Delmare (by Mel)**  
 **\- Doctor Juan Black (by MKelly)**  
 **\- Test Subject Venomera, real name: Moira Morrison (by AwokenMonster)**  
 **\- Test Subject Nefaria, real name: Emma Morrison (by AwokenMonster)**  
 **\- Test Subject Trickster, real name: Mike James Morris (by Airia's bf)**  
 **\- Test Subject Miss Jackson, real name: Caleb Jackson (by Airia's bf's roommate)**  
 **\- Test Subject Doctor Madness, real name: Makayla J Michaels (by HatefulRaptorlovesTOP)**  
 **\- Test Subject Dark Soul, real name: Adam Alejandro Alma (by AronKBurns)**  
 **\- warden Alfie Wilma (by This_Is_Alias)**

 **Every single supporting character aside from Hollywood Undead will be OCs invented and designed by YOU (if you like, of course). If anyone's interested, here's a list of possible information you may want to include in your OC Introduction (in the comments or in a PM on here)**

 **\- Full Name:**  
 **\- Age:**  
 **\- Gender:**  
 **\- Personality:**  
 **\- Occupation, chosen from the following options. Any details about their occupation may be left blank for me to fill in. They are entirely optional for your designing fun**

 **Doctor: as a doctor at the hospital/prison, your OC will be stationed to monitor test subject's mental health (psychology department), work in the lab to design experiments and tests (test tinker) or work at the infirmary to nurse test subjects back to health after a failed experiment or unexpected backlash (specialized in trauma, disfigurements and mutilation). You may specify which out of these 3 options would fit your doctor. Please add how your OC treats the subjects and how they are treated by colleagues.**

 **Test Subject: as a test subject, your OC committed an unspeakable crime, sentenced to death – or worse, test subject. Since the subject undergoes experiments on a daily basis, they may be disfigured, mutilated or modified. You may add optional disfigured parts (extra finger, burnt arm etc.), mutilated parts (missing finger) or modifications (genetic modification made the subject grow fangs). You may also add which crime your Subject committed to be sentenced to Test Subject. Please add how your OC treats doctors, wardens and other subjects. Test Subjects go by nickname (like HU) so you may invent a nickname if you like as well. If not, I will do it for you.**

 **Warden: As a warden, your OC keeps an eye on everyone and everything. They are to keep the doctors safe when a doctor enters the cell, walks the hallway, the courtyard etc. Wardens stand outside the cells to tend to the subjects' needs such as sudden side effects of a previous experiment. Please add how your OC treats Subjects and doctors.**

 **Special force: The special forces are the snipers surrounding the towers of the courtyard, the heavily armed people to break apart riots and separate fights between inmates/subjects.**

 **Inmate: inmates are the preys of test subjects. The Subjects envy their potential freedom once they get out since the Subjects are sentenced for a lifetime so they give the inmates HELL.**

 **\- Remarkable details, for example "scar on left cheek because subject attacked them", "fears Subject 3 (Johnny 3 Tears)":**  
 **\- Physical appearance (hair, eyes, skin):**  
 **\- Things I need to know about their past:**

 **Thanks for anyone who's willing to help me shape this AU!**


	2. Lump Your Head

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! The FIRST chapter of American Tragedy! I'm posting this in the hopes that it may remind readers to please send me OCs to make the prison less empty. I've received plenty of Test Subjects but I'm still in dire need of more wardens and doctors (all types; test tinkers, psychiatrists and infirmary staff) and haven't received any OCs for the special force (the security taking down rioting test subjects in the courtyard). Please do send me more OC forms. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

A static murmur – and he could've sworn he saw a spark – before the speakers sputtered to life. A bored, nauseating voice coming through. "Name?"

It wasn't pronounced like a question with the tone lifting at the end, more of a monotonous statement. Danny wasn't sure if the person behind the microphone was a bored student getting paid loads for working in a prison or someone who'd been there far too long. Maybe someone who never saw any visitors and was just filling out a word puzzle while picking their nose, feet propped up on the table. Occasionally speaking up and forgetting to press the microphone button to speak to the visitor on the monitor.

That would explain the exasperated sigh before speaking.

"Danny."

Another sigh. Trademark move to visitors perhaps? "FULL name."

Danny could envision the guard spitting into the microphone while over-pronouncing that "f" and wondered if the guard was in a bad mood because they were having a bad life. Bullied in high school maybe but what for? Being ugly? Maybe their over-pronunciation of the "f" got them regularly beat up in a bathroom back in the awkward teenage days. Yeah, that must be it. Worst part was, their bored voiced could belong to both female or male. Probably a robot.

"Daniel Rose Murillo", the brunette smiled at the camera, as if his charms would change anything about the other's tone. Much to his surprise, it actually did make a difference. The next words were far more actively spoken. "Reason for to your visit?"

"It's my first day", the man fidgeted a little awkwardly. He had imagined the reception on his first day of work to be different.

 _May we present to you… the amaziiiiing Doctor Danny Murillo!_ Okay, fine, he had unrealistic expectations of meeting the staff of the Crimson Cove Correctional Centre but come on, everyone dreams of the perfect first day and they are always disappointed.

"Then you need the staff entrance. This is only for visitors", the static voice spoke and Danny's smile melted off his face. He looked around in the deserted area, up the walls to the barbed wire and couldn't find a door. "Where's that?"

"East side."

Jesus, did the amount of words they spoke cost money or something? He nodded politely to the camera, pretty sure the guard had already stopped watching and continued to fill in their word puzzle as he did so. He rolled his eyes to himself and swung his backpack over his shoulder to go find the staff entrance.

It was far less dramatic than the visitor one and it made him wonder if that was because they thought visitors were stupid. Visitors need a big, massive entrance to make sure they wouldn't walk around like lost little ducklings. The dramatic grey bricks of the prison walls held a small similar grey steel door. A tiny red button to the side with "press to call" next to it.

Maybe the entrance was small to prevent visitors from coming there all the time. Danny shrugged and pressed the bell. This time there was a more friendly, perky and female voice coming through. "Hello!"

"Hi, I'm doctor Murillo coming in for my first day."

He awaited the reply and was startled by a loud buzzing so bad that he almost forgot to push the door. How embarrassing would it be to press that bell again and be like "hi, it's me again…"

God.

He carefully pushed inside, slightly intimidated by small area and chairs leading downstairs. This was nowhere near the reception he had expected. There was a lady with a blonde ponytail and a headset strapped to her head, sitting behind glass on the left. She smiled intently at Danny when he entered. "The head of the department will be right with you, dr. Murillo. In the meantime, we would like you to store all personal belongings in the lockers downstairs."

She shoved a tiny key through an opening in the window. Locker #3.

He nodded a thank you and took the key, looking around slightly lost. There was a door to the left and a door to the right, two benches and the stairs. He turned back at the woman. "Where are the lockers?"

"Downstairs, dear", she stated still friendly as ever. She was so different from the bored voice at the main entrance. It was a bit of a shocker. Danny walked downstairs to the lockers and got what he needed out his backpack – lab coat, phone. The rest of it he stored into the locker and kept the key inside the pocket of his jeans. He put on the coat and went back upstairs.

"Doctor Cain?!" Danny expressed baffled. A black-haired middle-aged man smiled his way, hands in the pockets of his coat. "Doctor Murillo! Good to see you again."

Danny shook his hand, a smile plastered on his face that he got to see a familiar face in the new workplace. "I thought the head of the department would meet me here?"

"You're looking at him", dr. Cain nodded.

"Whoa, you got a promotion? What happened to Cain Senior?" the brunette wondered as Cain opened the door to the left to guide him inside.

"I'm afraid my father left us shortly after you went back to school and I took over right away", the boss sighed, earning a whispered "my condolences" from Danny.

"On a more positive note, you're here now as our latest addition to the psychology staff", Cain beamed. "I think you still know the drill of those you used to shadow. Talking to the patients will be your main task at hand but I need every bit of progress on paper. For now I'll have you focus on getting familiar with your patients since you probably won't book any progress as long as they don't know you."

"Okay."

The pair walked through the hall, passing by test subjects' cells. In the meantime, Cain informed the fresh doctor of what was expected of him in the next few days. He was registered in the system, he could badge in and out every single day. He'd receive schedules by mail, indicating when to speak to which patient. He was allowed to make changes in his schedule with the consent of his patients or should a patient need more attention than initially thought but some gaps were to be left blank in case of emergency. Those blank spots were meant for paperwork regarding the progress and notes on the experiments unless an emergency did present itself. They took the elevator upstairs and Danny felt like he spent an eternity nodding to the information his boss was giving him until they reached a clean, empty office. Danny's new office. Cain gestured to the office. "Go ahead and make yourself familiar. This afternoon there will be a monitored first conversation with one of the subjects. It'll take some training to know which topics to avoid with certain subjects since well, some of them may attempt to get violent if you speak to them the wrong way. That's why we'll have two wardens on the lookout by the door while you speak to your patient. Doctor Diamond and I will be watching you from the outside. Some of the subjects don't deal well with many people present in the cell."

Dr. Murillo nodded, smiling slightly at the mention of yet another familiar name. Dr. Diamond had been the reason he wanted to transfer here. A friend at work seemed too good to be true sometimes. There had been so many co-workers envious of him on his previous job that he felt like he had to leave to keep his life from becoming HELL.

"Questions?"

Danny looked into the office, spotting a pile of files. "Are those my patients' files?"

"Yes, read them, get familiar with them. You're going to need the information to speak to the patient this afternoon."

"Who will I meet for this 'test' appointment?"

"Subject 98"

Danny nodded in understanding and said his goodbyes to his boss as he left to get other things done as well. The brunette let his fingertips trace the edge of his desk as he walked by, falling back in his new desk chair. He could get used to this. He looked through the subjects' files. Subject 1, 3, 4, 5, 22, 23, 39… There, Subject 98!

He opened the folder to find his personal information along with a picture, notes of previous appointments with doctor Michaels attached to the sheet. He looked at the picture, a seemingly normal male. Eyes skimmed the information.

 **Test Subject 98**

Name: Jorel "J-Dog" Decker

Age: 31 years old

Sex: Male

Convicted of: causing a train wreck with 123 casualties

His eyebrows flew up in surprise. He had expected his patients to be… different from what he used to see in the psych ward of his last job, but this exceeded his expectations. He bit his lip. He _did_ sign up to monitor the mental health of _test subjects_. No expectations could've prepared him for that experience, despite being an intern all those years ago. Guess he better prepare himself to meet this J-Dog.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! J-Dog's crime is obviously based on his lines from Lump Your Head (hence the title): "Derail a fucking train cause you know that I will"**

 **I'm ashamed to say I sometimes forgot to write down the name of the user designing the OC so can someone tell me whose OCs these are; Lauren (the Ignited Imposted. I swear I remember the conversation we had but I forgot the user I had the conversation with, holy shit I'm bad with names), Moscu Tania Mihaela, Cutler Clark.**

 **The OC featuring in this chapter is only the head of the department, Breccan Cain, designed by myself.**

 **Mel: You don't have to tone it down for me! You have some interesting theories regarding the HU guys' crimes and modifications but boi, it's not at all what I have planned for them. Next chapter you'll immediately meet one of the modified HU boys though (wink wink). Ps. I loved describing him.**

 **Ro: I'm excited too. I have so many posibilities for this story!**

 **The OC form:**

· **Full Name:**

 **· Age:**

 **· Gender:**

 **· Personality:**

 **· Occupation, chosen from the following options. Any details about their occupation may be left blank for me to fill in. They are entirely optional for your designing fun**

 **Doctor: as a doctor at the hospital/prison, your OC will be stationed to monitor test subject's mental health (psychology department), work in the lab to design experiments and tests (test tinker) or work at the infirmary to nurse test subjects back to health after a failed experiment or unexpected backlash (specialized in trauma, disfigurements and mutilation). You may specify which out of these 3 options would fit your doctor. You may add how your OC treats the subjects and how they are treated by colleagues.**

 **Test Subject: as a test subject, your OC committed an unspeakable crime, sentenced to death – or worse, test subject. Since the subject undergoes experiments on a daily basis, they may be disfigured, mutilated or modified. You may add optional disfigured parts (extra finger, burnt arm etc.), mutilated parts (missing finger) or modifications (genetic modification made the subject develop [modification]). You may also add which crime your Subject committed to be sentenced to Test Subject. You may add how your OC treats doctors, wardens and other subjects.**

 **Warden: As a warden, your OC keeps an eye on everyone and everything. They are to keep the doctors safe when a doctor enters the cell, walks the hallway, the courtyard etc. Wardens stand outside the cells to tend to the subjects' needs such as sudden side effects of a previous experiment. Please add how your OC treats Subjects and doctors.**

 **Special force: The special forces are the snipers surrounding the towers of the courtyard, the heavily armed people to break apart riots and separate fights between inmates/subjects.**

 **Inmate: inmates are the preys of test subjects. The Subjects envy their potential freedom once they get out since the Subjects are sentenced for a lifetime so they give the inmates HELL.**

 **· Remarkable details, for example "scar on left cheek because subject attacked them":**

 **· Physical appearance (hair, eyes, skin):**

 **· Things I need to know about their past:**


End file.
